


Below The Surface

by Capnbananabutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt
Summary: Keith is in Ireland traveling for work when he is told a tale of a creature inhabiting the waters. Are these creatures real?





	1. Chapter 1

Below The Surface.

Ireland. Green and beautiful. The views all around the small cabin were breathtaking, overlooking a forest with a lake running through the middle. The water sparkled in the afternoon sun and a few clicks of a camera were heard. There was a soft breeze blowing through the trees creating a tune of nature, almost as if it were a song. The move to Ireland had been hard but seeing this outside the window made it all worth it.

Keith was a Nature Photographer who traveled the world taking pictures. His career had led him on so many adventures but he always loved the lush green of forests and Ireland had to be his favorite so far. He packed his day bag before grabbing a walking stick and heading down the steep hill his cabin was nestled on. He would explore the forest a bit as he made his way to the lake. He had heard the normal myths and stories of the lakes being enchanted by witches and if you get too close the lake wills swallow you up. As fun as they were to listen to they were just stories so Keith had no fear of getting close and personal to capture the beautiful area. As he made his way through the forest snapping pictures along the way he heard the familiar tune of the wind through the trees. It was so soothing so he stopped to admire the view and just listen. The birds were chirping almost in sync as they fluttered through the trees going about their day. Keith held up the camera and snapped a close up of an unsuspecting bird resting on a branch. It was only day one and he had some incredible shots already. 

His feet carried him through the forest and he ended up at the edge of the tree line looking over the water. He somehow found the lake easily enough and sat his bag down on a fallen tee near the lake. He pulled out his brown sack lunch and enjoyed his sandwich surrounded in nature. His chewing slowed as he heard the tune, it was louder somehow and he looked around seeing if maybe someone was playing an instrument. It was the softest sound, barely above the sound of the wind but he could hear it. The notes changing in a harmonious piece. He looked over at the lake before starting to eat again. Must be someone playing and the wind is picking up the sound. It was a beautiful melody Keith noticed. Once his lunch was finished he took more pictures before heading home before the sun set and he ended up lost in the wilderness. As he was leaving he felt a pull in the back of his mind making him turn his head towards the lake and he swore he say a ripple near the shore. 

“So! Keith my lad! You likin yer view?” One of his friend asked over drinks at the local pub. Keith wasn't too far from the town his friends lived in. 

“It's fantastic. Thank you for setting me up in that place, it'll be perfect” He said sipping his rather strong Ale. These men knew how to drink over here. “Can you tell me anything about the area? I heard stories about the lakes...”

“Ahh. The lakes you need to watch out for my boy. Get too close and you're a goner. Even the strongest swimmer don't stand no chance against the folk of the water.” His accent deep and mysterious as he told the threatening tale. Keith rolled his eyes slightly taking another swig of the dark liquid.

“Water folk huh? Like mermaids?” Keith asked with a smirk at the child's bedtime sotry.

“Aye, they aren't no beauties though. These ones are meaner than anything and will lure you in with their song and take you to the depths of hell they do,” Keith stopped hearing about the song.

“What does their song.. sound like?” he knew there wasn't such a thing and maybe the wind tune had started the stories of these water folk sounding like a song from the lake.

“It's the prettiest thing you ever hear, so soft and feels like it's pulling you in. You don't realize it until yer waist deep in the water being pulled down.” Keith was intrigued thinking back to his time near the lake, he had that sensation when he left and he could have seen something in the water. The big man laughed at his foreign friend slapping him on the back few times.

“Don't worry lad. Just stories they are. Silly childrens tales to keep em away.” He said ordering another round for himself. Keith knew it was silly to dwell on the thought but he couldn't get the tune out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

His dreams that night were filled with images of tailed creatures swimming around him, his ears full of their song as they danced around him pulling him deeper and deeper. When Keith woke up the next morning he decided no more late night studying of mythical creatures. He couldn't remember but one thing from the dream, eyes. The prettiest eyes he's ever seen, Blue iridescent with hints of pink. Even while he was awake they were mesmerizing. Man, he kind of wished Mermaids were real, he would love to meet one. Maybe if he did a segment on Ireland's lore he would be able to focus on the topic and have it be useful for work. He was truly intrigued by the aspect and was packing his bag for another trip to the lake. He wanted to record the sounds this time. 

Once he was packed and ready he grabbed his bag and slipped the camera around his neck as he stepped out the door to greet the morning. The air was crisp but with the sun shining it was the perfect temperature. The birds were already awake and chirping lending their songs to the beautiful day. Keith took a deep breath of the fresh air sighing, you couldn't get air like this in New York behind a desk. He loved his job. 

Keith was making his way through the forest trying to remember where he had gone to find the lake. Why was it harder this time? He stopped frustrated passing the same tree he had three other times. He sat on a stump and pulled out his canteen of water. He went to take a drink but stopped hearing the familiar song drift through the trees. He took a quick drink before standing up looking around. It was louder this time, more clear, now that he could hear it better it was a chilling tune, sad almost. He found himself walking through the trees and soon enough he was back at the lake. He turned around confused, how was he able to find it so easily after being so lost? He shrugged it off considering it luck and started towards the water's edge. He found the same fallen tree as the day before and took a seat pulling out some lined paper. He had taken a few music classes and knew his way around some notes. He pulled out a recorder and pushed play setting it down beside him. He listened the the song scribbling the notes he's heard. It has been shown certain areas can sound melodic when the wind hits through just right. He found it fascinating the way it worked. He looked over st the water seeing movement from the corner of his eye. He breathed out in relief seeing it was only a Heron in the water looking for breakfast. He was surprisingly worked up after reading the stories last night.

“Calm down Keith” he laughed to himself and suddenly the song stopped. Keith looked around trying to figure out why it had stopped so abruptly. To his surprise the wind was still blowing the same. He jumped up in fright hearing a sharp cry and then a large splash from the water and when he looked over the Heron was completely gone. Keith grabbed up his recorder and bag before booking it into the forest. He ran as fast he could towards his cabin and suddenly the song came back and it was piercing loud in his head causing him to stop and cover his ears. His body felt weighted down and his ears rang.

“Shut up shut up” He said not understanding what was happening. He managed to start running again and soon broke out of the forest on the other side, his cabin a happy sight to see. His head cleared up once he had made it out of the trees. He didn't stop until he was safe inside and the door was locked. His heart was racing as he slumped onto a chair setting his stuff down. What just happened? He pulled out his laptop and googled marine animals in Ireland. Were there alligators or something? Something took that bird down. No alligators, they had otters. Keith was skeptical that an otter could pull down a giant bird like that. Plus that didn't explain why he had gotten such a headache..He remembered his recording and pulled out the small device. Now he could play it whenever he wanted. He pushed play and waited. He could only hear the sounds of the water lapping and the birds chirping. No melody. No song he had been so used to by now. At this point Kith was officially spooked. 

“Okay. There is a perfect explanation as to why I can only hear this creepy song in my head. I'm going crazy. Or I'm really hungover from last night. There is no magical song and there is no magical fish people in the damn lake.” he finished with a sigh. He stopped hearing a small bell tinkle outside his cabin. He grabbed a fire poker as he made his way to the window, holding the metal rod ready to beat someone up if needed. No one was out her but him so he was already freaked out. He peeked through the window to see an elderly lady wheeling a cart of flowers down the dirt road, a small bell hung from the cart tinkling as it moved. Keith let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and sat the metal spike down before opening the door.

“Good morning!” he called a greeting to the woman who lit up seeing him. She waved back before wheeling her mall cart towards is cabin.

“Hello my dear boy! Care for some flowers?” She asked showing off her selection. Keith was amazed by the colors of these but one stood out in particular, a blue flower with pink specks. It reminded him of the eyes in his dream. She noticed his gaze and plucked it out of the bouquet.

“For you sir! Free of charge! “ She handed it to him with a smile.

“Thank you! I love the colors” He stated twisting the flower to admire it.

“Oh yes, I call them the Siren's lotus.”

“The what?” Keith asked not familiar with the name.

“A Siren my dear. It's like a mermaid but more deadly. They use their song to lure their prey into the water. I've heard stories of people seeing them, saying their eyes were this sparkly blue color. So I wanted to dedicate a beautiful flower to the beautiful creatures.”

“So you believe in them?” Keith asked. Apparently everyone knew of the folklore. He hadn't heard them be called Sirens though. He would have to look that up. 

“Oh of course my dear boy. Children don't drown here, the Sirens get em. That's why no one swims in these lakes anymore, if you wanna swim you go to the ocean. These lakes are their territory and anything that enters it gets taken.”

“Do they..eat birds?” Keith questioned. The old lady shrugged.

“I don't know. Never met one and asked. I have only heard the stories of course. If they eat people I don't think they'd pass up a bird.” She smiled again.

“Can I ask you something weird? About their song they sing?” The older lady stopped fiddling with her flowers and looked at him her expression curious.

“You've heard it lad?” She asked.

“I.. well. I have definitely heard something and tried to record it but nothing was caught on tape. I did write the notes down though.” He motioned to give him a second before he ran inside and came back with his paper he had scribbled his notes on. He handed it to the lady who looked over it before humming the notes.

“Yeah! That's it! That's the song!” Keith said excited to hear it again. The look on her face told him it wasn't a good thing.

“I have had many people sing me the songs they hear, this one is different. It's sad. Lonely. Whatever is singing to you, it's alone and scared. This isn't a song for food, it's a song for help.” Keith was staring at her totally enthralled before she started cackling.

“If you believe in that stuff of course!” She handed back the paper and waved farewell before wheeling her cart away, the bell tinkling as they left. Keith stood still looking at the paper his mind racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had been humming the song the rest of the night as he was researching into Sirens. There was no way they were real, right? From what he had experienced so far it matched up with the evidence but it was impossible. It was probably someone playing tricks on everyone. Keith decided to call it a night and snuggled into bed only to be thrown into another vivid dream this time he could feel hands on him. Their were multiple voices now all singing different things as his lungs filled with water and he could feel himself drowning. His hands reached out to grasp anything and felt smooth skin and opened his eyes to see the same striking eyes piercing through him as his vision slowly faded away. He started awake gasping for breath his body soaked I sweat. He looked at the time and groaned it being only 4 am. He had never expected to be haunted by these dreams on this trip. He had to admit it was the most interesting one he's been on. He decided to just get up for the day unable to sleep again after that. He needed to put these superstitions to rest. This time he backed goggles and a snorkeling tube. 

He made his way to the forest again and waited for the music to start. It never did. He continued his own way marking trees so he wouldn't get lost. He was able to finally make his way to the lake on his own. He stared at it nothing seeming out of the ordinary. The water was rippling softly and sparkled against the sun. He looked down the beach and noticed an old fishing dock a few feet down. He made his way towards it. He walked out onto the dock looking over the water. He peered into the depths looking for anything out of place. He leaned in closer only to hear a loud cracking sound as the dock caved in under his feet sending him straight into the water. The sudden fall took Keith by surprise causing him to inhale water as he fell. He kicked his feet trying to get to the surface but he was only sinking deeper, his heavy backpack weighing him down. He struggled against the straps trying to get free but his vision started getting splotchy due to lack of oxygen. Holy shit he was going to die. His thoughts were interrupted by the same song, clear as day filing his head and his body relaxed letting his body sink farther and he saw a figure coming towards him as he faded into darkness.

Keith's eyes flew open and he turned to his side gagging and puking up water as he gasped for air. His whole body trembled as he lay there breathing. He looked around and noticed he was back on shore,his backpack laying a few feet away. How did he get out off the water? He was for sure dying.. he then remembered seeing the dark figure coming towards him.. was it a person? Did they see him fall in and save him? His head was pounding and he sat up shakily looking around. He should have tested the old dock first and felt stupid for clambering onto an old rotten wooden structure. He pushed his wet hair back out of his face before standing slowly. He grabbed his backpack and opened it noticing his camera a was gone. His heart skipped a beat knowing for sure it was in there. Whoever saved him took it. 

He looked around the dock before heading home, his camera lost. He had plenty of cameras and luckily he uploaded his pictures every night so he didn't lose any of the work. He decided to call it a day early after almost dying. Once he was back at his cabin he changed into dry clothes and laid in bed. Soon sleep took over him and this time he did no dream. 

The next day he was woken to the familiar jingle of the bell from the flower cart. He groaned and rolled over before shooting up realizing he had slept through yesterday and it was already the next morning. I guess drowning really tuckers you out he thought before preparing himself some food. Keith sat over his plate of eggs and hash browns contemplating another lake trip. Every time he went something weird happened. He ended up deciding to go and followed his clearly marked trail and made it to the lake quickly. Once he was out of the trees he stopped suddenly seeing something on the edge of the half dilapidated dock. His camera. He ran over and picked it up looking it over. Water had ruined it completely but how it got there was what made him most curious. He sat on the edge of the dock after making sure it seemed sturdy. He peered over the water waiting for something, anything.

“Hello? If someone's out there, please, talk to me” He called his voice echoing over the lake. He felt stupid talking to himself. He waited still and felt an itch in the back of his mind. The feeling of something behind you made him want to turn around. He was scared to but built up courage to turn around quickly. As he turned he heard a splash and crawled to the other side seeing the water rippling from the disturbance. Okay. Something could have fallen in.. A fish or something. Until he heard it on the other side. He crawled over and looked out the other side. Something was toying with him. He stood up and walked off the dock and down the shore. Let's see if it follows. He stepped out into the water until it reached his ankles. He didn't want to go too far in. 

“I know you're out there. You should just show yourself.” He called again getting a weird feeling about being in the water. Then he herd a familiar tune this time lighter and slightly different. It took over his mind as his body fell into a trance like state. He felt water rising up his body and realized he had started walking in deeper. He pulled out of the trance and quickly started back to the shore and he felt something brush his legs making him cry out in shock before booking it. He tripped over a large stone falling face first into the shallow water and a sound of pure delight rang in his ears, it sounded like laughter. Keith turned around and caught a glimpse of something going under the water. At that moment he felt like he was about to pass out but made his way to the shore. Something was definitely in there. 

He scrambled into a stand and looked around. He decided to pick up a stone and chuck it int the water. He didn't know why he did that, maybe he could scare it or something? Nothing happened so he turned to find another stone but was felt an impact on his back and cried out in pan turning around and saw the same stone he had just thrown into the water, at his feet. His skin prickled as he picked it up again. He threw it back in but watched this time. He was either going crazy or something threw it back at him. Nothing happened while he was looking and had an idea. He turned his camera on to record and sat it on the ground. Maybe he could catch something on his camera. He picked up another stone and threw it in. Then he acted like he was searching for a new rock and heard a stone land beside him. Instead of turning around he kept 'looking' hoping to draw whatever it was out more. Everything was screaming in him to run but he needed to figure out exactly what was happening. He felt the other stone land closer to him clinking against the other pebbles. He picked one up and turned around finally the water still. He glanced at the camera before tossing another in and turning around. This time he head a cracking sound realizing the stone had bee thrown straight at his camera cracking the lens. Dammit. He hurried to his camera and picked it up examining the crack. He would just have to replace the lens. He looked out over the water knowing whatever was out there was smart. He gathered his things and went to leave and the same loud high pitch scream from the other day filled his head making him crumple onto the ground. He gripped his head crying out in pain as waves of the screech made him nauseous. He turned his head towards the water and came eye to eye with two blue eyes that sparkled and shone colors he couldn't have imagined. Those eyes were the last thing he remembered before falling unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith groaned opening his eye. He was staring up at the blue sky and heard a rustling to his side. He looked over stiffly seeing a tan boy rummaging through his backpack in the shallows of the lake curiously admiring every item inside.

“Hey!” Keith yelled sitting up scaring the boy who immediately backpedaled into the water. Kieth stood up and angrily walked into the water grabbing his bag.

“If you took anything you better give it back right now! You better come out and explain yourself! Are you the punk who has been messing with me this whole time? “ The strange boy just tilted his head a bit and in the movement the sun reflected off small scales making his temples sparkle. Keith's eyes widened a bit seeing it an he stepped back quickly away from the water and safely on the sand. The boy covered his face shyly sinking a bit deeper into the water. Keith felt bad not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Hey.. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. “ Keith crouched down near the water offering a smile. Big Blue eyes peeked through long slender fingers as the boy peeked over at Keith. Now that Keith was able to look better his whole body had a shimmer to it in the sun. It was actually really pretty he noted. 

“Who are you? What's your name?” Keith asked softly not wanting to scare him. The boy let his hands fall into the water and he crept forward slowly.

“Yeah, come on out and let's talk. You might want to get out of the water, people have said there's some bad things in there” He said taking off his jacket to offer it to the boy who would be wet. The boy just stopped a few feet out and eyed the shallows warily. 

“Whats wrong?” Keith asked watching him stop. The boy looked down then back at Keith. Keith felt tingly when their eyes met and he heard the softest hint of a sound in his head.

“What? Did you say something?” Keith asked not having heard him.

There it was again, the familiar tune he had heard since day one ringing through his head as he just stared at the boy in front of him. He was totally dreaming he had to be. Still unconscious probably. 

“So.. you can't talk?” Keith wondered inching towards the water ever so slightly. He waned to see all of him, his curiosity winning thee internal battle to run or stay. He had to put his superstitions to rest and see this kid's legs. The pretty boy didn't move as Keith came closer and was waist deep now only a feet or two of water between the boys.

“I'm Keith.” He introduced himself holding out a hand to the boy. The boy looked at it then up at Keith before carefully moving his own hand and took Keith's. As soon as Keith felt his hand in his he pulled back yanking the boy forward and with a sharp screech of surprise the boy was drug into the shallows. Keith screamed and fell back at the sight. It was human! Half human? His torso tapered off into a long thick tail with two fins at the end. If it wasn't on a human being it would have been beautiful the way each scale reflected the sun in several shades of blue but Keith was horrified at the sight. The boy was crying out trying to get back into the deep water. Keith grabbed his camera to take a picture but the boy just cried out at him holding his hands in front of his face. Keith stopped and lowered the camera seeing bright silver tears running down the boys face. Oh my god. Keith stood up and ran into the water and grabbed the boys shoulders pulling him back into the water. The boy struggled at first scared of the foreign touch but once he was back in the water he slipped out of Keith's hands and disappeared. Keith stood there his body trembling and his heart pounding. He barely made it to the shore before sinking to the ground in shock at what had happened. Yep. Definitely a dream it had to be. There was no such thing as mermaids. 

Keith waited on the shore for him to return. He had pulled out his sketchbook which was wet from the bag's trip in the water so he laid it out and the sun dried the pages quickly. He had started drawing what he had seen. Brown soft hair framing the pretty face and those eyes.. The ones he had dreamed about. His perfectly tanned sculpted skin then.. the tail. Probably the prettiest thing Keith has seen through his years of traveling and sightseeing. He couldn't capture the beauty of it on paper. He decided to enjoy the dream while it lasted and was hoping to met the boy again before he woke up. He remembered the way his face sparkled, you wouldn't have noticed the small scales running down the side of his face unless the sun hit them perfectly. He was dazzling and didn't seem used to Human contact. I hope I didn't scare him off for good Keith thought watching the water for any sign of movement. He must have dozed off for he woke up the lake falling into shade as the sun started setting behind the trees.

“Wow.. what a dream.” Keith said sitting up his back sore from sleeping against a tree. He looked over at the sketchbook open and the drawing of the boy still there and he froze realizing it hadn't been a dream. Oh no.. I'm officially crazy. What was in that ale? As much as it freaked him out he was also excited, if they're real then he had actually met one! And touched one! He gathered his things taking off into the forest unaware of the gaze from the boy under the dock. He grimaced looking at his shoulders covered in burns and welts. The human actually touched him. The touch of humans burned their skin but it would heal soon. He finally was able to meet this first human and it wasn't terrible.. well. Maybe it was but next time it would be better. His calls had worked to bring the boy back. 

Keith was up the next morning with the sun preparing himself for the day. Through his research he learned these things called Sirens ate meat so today he packed a few cuts of beef to try and lure him out again. If he could just get one picture he would be famous. Man,He would be set for life with the one picture. His thoughts were distracted as he remembered the pain the boy had seemed to be in out of the water and his tears.. shiny opalescent silver color, just as pretty as the rest of him. Had he hurt him? Now Keith was worried he wouldn't see him again. He packed extra meat just in case. 

Keith was back at the lake as the sun came above the trees filling the clearing with a golden morning light. Keith brought out the slabs of meat before walking to the dock. He knelt down at the edge before tying the meat to a string and dropping it into the water letting it float there as bait. 

“Hopefully they like cows?” Keith muttered getting his camera ready. He saw the water ripple to his right and looked over seeing the same brown haired boy surface near the dock. His heart leapt into his throat seeing him again. He didn't reach for the camera just yet .he needed him to come closer.

“Hi..” Keith said pushing the meat towards the boy who just looked at it slightly disgusted before looking over at Keith and sank into the water.

“Wait! Come back” Keith called looking around for him.

“I'm here” A soft voice sounded in his head and he turned around to see him on the other side of the dock peeking over the edge.

“You can talk!” Keith exclaimed excitedly but the boy just tipped his head allowing more views of his elegantly placed scales running down his neck. 

“What's your name?” Keith asked watching him closely. 

A small smile appeared on his face. “My people call me Lancelot.” Keith was confused not seeing the boys lips move but hearing the voice so clearly.

“How..?” He started but the boy came closer pulling his upper half onto the docks. 

“I'm sending thoughts to you. “ A reply came to the question he was thinking.

“You can read my mind?” Keith asked astonished and got another laugh from the boy. He actually enjoyed the sound.

“No, you're thoughts are so loud I can hear them” He motioned for Keith to come closer.

“I won't hurt you Keith” the boy thought but Keith didn't move.

“I don't trust you. You can come up here” He said and the boy hesitated before pulling himself up onto the dock. He sat on the edge allowing his tail to lay in the water. Keith's eyes took in the sight of his back, the muscular shimmery skin and Keith couldn't help thinking of how hot he was. 

“Thank you” Lance thought looking behind him at the now reddening Keith.

“Get out of my head!” He grumped. The two sat quietly neither knowing what to say. Lance had never spoken to a human, it was forbidden among his kind. 

“Are there more of you?” Keith asked and a look of sadness crossed his pretty eyes.

“Not anymore” Keith heard the quiet sad voice. 

“What happened to them?” Keith asked and thought he had gone to far when the boy sank back into the water. 

“They left” Was the only reply Keith got.

“Left where?” Keith asked leaning over to see him floating below.

“I know not” Lance looked up at him, “I was not invited to travel with the pod so it is only me here” Keith felt bad but remembered the old flower lady telling him about the sad lonely song.

“You're all alone here? “ Keith asked and Lance looked away.

“I have been calling out for a long time, then you came and heard me.” 

“Why did your pod leave you?” Keith was curious what he did to be kicked out.

“I refused to feed on people.” Keith wasn't expecting hat answer. 

“And sadly the lake ran out of fish quickly but if I am lucky I can catch a bird or something” He thought looking around periodically making sure no one else around. Keith looked around too before looking back at him.

“Why are you hiding then? If you aren't harmful to us why don't you just get more people to come and meet you? You wouldn't be so lonely” He hadn't even finished when Lance was shaking his head.

“No one can know of our existence. I wanted to befriend the humans and that was forbidden, I got exiled but I still won't endanger my people. Humans are dangers to us. “

“Then why did you show yourself to me?” Lance looked up at him with a mall smile.

“I felt I can trust you.” He replied before turning his head over to look at the meat that was still floating.

“Got any fish by any chance?” Keith heard and felt stupid for not thinking to bring fish.

“That would just make me sick” Lance thought lookin sideways at the cow floating while rubbing at his shoulders.

“Did I hurt you?” Keith asked looking at the wounds.

“It's fine. It will heal. “ Keith felt sorry for doing it but Lance just smiled

“No apology needed my friend. I must go.' Lance said and before Keith could say anything he was gone. He had forgotten to take a picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was getting ready to go out for a night on the town with his friends again excited to share the news of his discoveries. He would wait until they were rather drunk so they wouldn't think we was too crazy. He had actually met a merman? Siren? He hadn't clarified what Lance considered himself but either way, it was way cool. Apparently he needs to listen more to the legends since they were probably true as well. He wondered If the older flower vendor had known the whole time.

He made his way down the dirt road leading away from his cabin and to the small town nearby. It was a perfect night to be out. He had started planning his article and what to do for it, he didn't think Lance would willingly let himself be photographed so he was planing on sneaking some shots. Lance was just worried for nothing, he would be famous if people knew about him. Keith didn't understand his persistence to be kept hidden. Once he made his way to the pub he met up with his group of friends already on their second pint.

“There's the lad! This here my friend from the states!” One introduced Keith to some other guys sitting with them. They all grunted greetings as Keith settled in. He ordered a drink for himself before joining the conversation. Soon everyone was happily buzzed, some more then others as they stumbled around bellowing a old song as they did a drunken jig. Keith watched amused at the sight as one of his friends sat down out of breath. Keith took this chance to bring up the topic.

“So, remember how you told me about the mermaid in the lakes?” Keith started out to get his attention.

“Aye. Still on about that lad?” Keith smiled and got closer leaning in.

“I met one. I really actually mt one, Talked to one even. They're so real and they're beautiful” He said before leaning back. The burly man just laughed and took another swig of his drink.

“You should slow down on those drinks laddy. They're makin your brain mush.” Keith sighed and gave up letting him drink.

“You've seen one?” A very American voice asked. Keith looked over to see an older man leaning over seemingly interested. “I have heard the stories, didn't think they were true.”

“Yeah! There's a lake right outside my cabin and he lives there. He's actually friendly and not like you've heard. He eats fish and sometimes birds, No humans though.' Keith told him the stories of him meeting the creature and the man seemed to soak it all up excitedly. 

“Can I meet your friend?” he asked once Keith finished.

“I don't know.. I would have to ask. He wanted to be kept hidden but maybe he will let me introduce him to a few friends. I'll get a hold of you.” Keith smiled happy someone believed him and hoped it wasn't out of a drunken state. 

Keith decided to call it a night and said his farewells and headed home. The man from before leaned over to ask the bartender a question.

“Who was that?”

“Oh! That there is Keith, he came to snap photos for his work in the states. He lives out by Gougane Barra Lake. The road to east of town take you straight out there. Beautiful place it is.”

“Thank you, that is all I needed to know.” The man said before getting up to leave.

 

The next days went by and consisted of visits to Lance and they had grown to know each other well over the span of those days. Lance loved hearing the stories of the far away places Keith had gone too.

“I haven't seen passed this Lake, the world does sound amazing though” Lance thought with a small smile. Keith had brought photo books to show him the different lands. 

“There's seas of sand?” The thought seemed bizarre to the finned boy. “You cannot swim in sand” Keith laughed a bit at that.

“No, you definitely can't.” He agreed. He enjoyed his visits for Lance had his own stories to tell. Apparently living under the water didn't seem half bad. Keith had remembered to bring Lance some fish each time to feed the poor starving boy. Lance left each time not wanting to scare Keith away with his eating habits. He came back glowing a little more each time and soon clear light blue markings were visible swirling around his skin n a beautiful display.

“You really were hungry huh/” Keith asked realizing he had been so dull when they first met.

“Sometimes a few weeks would go by before I got something. So you could say that. “ The boy was awful cheery for someone who was living like that for who knows how long.

“How long have you been alone?” Keith asked as he was flipping through the pages admiring the rain forests of Costa Rica 

“My pod left many many moons ago.” He replied stopping at the Grand Canyon and looking at it eyes wide. “I want to see these things” He said his voice full of sorrow. 

“I wish you could too. How long are you able to stay out of the water?” Lance would sometimes beach himself and sun bask but never stayed long. It gave time for Keith to study the design of his tail, determined to paint it perfectly when he was doing Lance's portrait for him. 

“Not long, I fear. You can start feeling yourself dry out and know it is time. You do not wish to find out if you stay out longer than that. “ he said continuing through the pages. Keith nodded and it sounded sad being so confined to one area like that. He felt sorry for the boy. 

“You should stay though, after dark there are lights under the water” Lance told him the story of the bio luminescent algae that lit up the lake floor a light blue. Keith decided to stay and see what Lance had been so excited to show him. Once the sun started setting Keith set up a lantern to light his area as he waited. It was not long after dark the whole floor of the lake started glowing in a soft blue hue and Keith stood up amazed for Lance's marks on his skin were glowing just a brilliantly. The glow against his tan skin was hypnotizing. 

“Come” Lane held out a hand and Keith took it letting himself sink into the water. 

“Gather your air human, for it is deep” Lance thought and Keith took a deep breath before Lance pulled him down. The sensation was weird being pulled into the depths but they were soon surrounded by the beautiful lit plant life and it was like Keith was in a whole new world. Lance was grinning ear to ear seeing Keith's reaction. Keith wanted to stay longer but his lungs started aching and he started towards the surface. He felt a hand on his arm helping him climb faster. They broke the surface Keith gasping for air. He maybe stayed a little too long

“You need a set of water lungs” Lance's joke flitted through Keith's mind.

“Yeah, those would be helpful” Keith thought back and they just floated there enjoying the view. Neither boy aware of the gaze of men watching.


	6. Chapter 6

“I'll see you tomorrow” Keith said his farewell watching Lance sink into the water to head to whatever he called home. Keith walked back through the forest a little on edge for being out passed dark.

“Don't be scared. I am here” He sopped hearing Lance in his head. 

“Your thoughts can reach this far?” He was impressed but felt better continuing his walk.

“Yes. Do you not remember me coming into your dreams?”

“So that was you?” Keith hadn't known.

“I thought I would introduce myself” his tone was light and amused. “Pus I just wanted to play around a bit. Sorry, it's habit, we learn to play with our food.” He teased.

“You're pretty sarcastic for being a mythical being. You're supposed to be magical and full of rainbows and butterflies.”

A soft melody rang through his head making him smile. His laugh was so pretty.

“You have no idea Keith.” Keith just shook his head with a smile. He didn't realize how close they had gotten and considered Lance a good friend. The only thing that dampened the happy friendship was Keith was leaving for home in less then a month and Lance couldn't come. 

“Good night Lance.” Keith though after getting home and crawling into bed tired from the adventure of the day.

“Sleep well.” Keith snuggled in but thought one more thing.

“Hey, you should show me more of your home. I don't need to hold my breath in my dreams.” 

“I've never brought a boy home, this will be exciting” Through Keith's half asleep state he still rolled his eyes before drifting off completely. 

 

His dreams were filled with exploring the underwater home of his merfriend. It was beautiful down there the darkness illuminated by glowing plants of all kinds. Lance showed him the area he slept, a bed of sea grass under a large over hanging boulder. Looks comfy..? He thought earning a laugh from the other boy. The tour was cut short abruptly when his dreams dissipated. Keith rolled over having woken up slightly before falling asleep again. Where did Lance go? 

“Keith!” The sharp cry burst into his ears making him shoot up. 

“Lance?” 

“Keith you have to come now please.” Keith was scrambling out o bed the fear in his tone evident. Something was happening.

“Keith!” The voice grew more desperate and louder.

“Lance I'm coming! What's happening?”

“They found me Keith. They're everywhere. They have a box and” He was cut off and a loud shriek replaced the voice making Keith cry out as he gripped his head. Lance was hurt. He was running down the hill at full speed hearing screams in the distant and his heart was breaking at the cries of distress from Lance. He didn't know what was happening but he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He burst through the trees and stopped horrified at the sight. There were at least 10 men and a large glass box full of water. Keith dove into a bush so he wouldn't be seen. He heard Lance's hisses and cries as he was drug from the water his skin burning under their touches. His tail flapped wildly and it took four men to get a hold of him. 

“Hold him down dammit. If he gets away he won't catch him again!” One bellowed as they drug the struggling creature and the other men helped lift his tail into the box but Lance fought off the box only going limp when one hit him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

“Hurry and stuff him in!” They laid his limp body into the box and sealed the lid before lifting it into the back of a large flat bedded trailer. They were taking him. Keith needed to save him he wouldn't let those men take him. His heart stopped seeing a familiar man walk out with a wicked grin. It was the American from the pub. He led the men straight there. 

He saw Lance stir and felt his weak cries for help as he struggled inside the box. There wasn't near enough water or oxygen in the glass prison. 

“Lance, I'm here. I'll get you I promise” lance looked around hearing Keith but was slammed intot the side as the truck started moving down the bumpy road. 

“Keith! Help me please!” He cried and it took everything for Keith not to jump out and stop them. He growled and started running after the trailer. He luckily caught up, them going slow over the bumpy Earth. Keith grabbed hold of the trailer throwing himself on hiding himself behind the box. He touched the glass seeing Lance struggling to breath inside.

Keith..

“Hold on..” Keith said holding on as they went around a corner sharply. He was barely able to stay on as he tried to pry the lid open. I was locked but he was able to get a corner pried open enough to let some air in and Lance sucked as much oxygen as he could from the small hole and Keith noticed how dull Lance looked his fin already fading into a light unhealthy blue. Oh no. 

“Lance hold on.” He said trying to comfort him. He was barely conscious at this point and Keith sent comforting thoughts as they made their way down the natural road through the trees. He had no idea where they were taking Lance but a pothole made Keith lose his grip and he rolled off the trailer falling to the ground

“No!” He watched as the trailer got father away. He got up and started running following the fresh tracks. The vehicle was no where in sight so he depended on his bond to Lance which was growing weaker by the second.

“Hold on Lance”

Keith turned a corner and a large building loomed into sight. He saw the trailer parked out front, Lance and his box gone. Keith crept forward seeing people walk in and out of a warehouse looking building. He must be in there. He counted 10men leave the warehouse and go into the main building and hoped that was all of them as he sneaked into the door. Only a few lights lit up the dark building as he made his way passed rows of crates and boxes. He stopped seeing a sign laying against a pile of crates. The only word Keith needed to see was the word' zoo' to figure out why they had taken Lance. They wanted to use him in a show. Keith felt guilty for all of this, if he hadn't told that guy anything. Then he stopped realizing Keith had planned on outing Lance for his own fame as well. That was before he got to know Lance. He would never do anything to get him hurt now. He shook off the guilt and continued down the aisle. He stopped seeing a larger tank on the father wall and a body laying on the bottom of the tank unmoving. He ran over and put both hands on the glass calling to the body inside. His whole body was a dull grey color and Keith sank to the ground his eyes stinging at the sight of what they had done to this beautiful creature. 

“Lance?” He said touching the glass the boys face only inches away on the other side. Lance stirred and opened his eyes, which were just as dark and lifeless as the rest of him.

“Keith.. “ 

“Lance you're in water now. Are you okay? Why are your colors still fading?” Keith asked not understanding why he wasn't getting better.

“This.. isn't fresh water. It burns” The weak voice sounded and Keith soon realized they had stuck him in a tank of saltwater. 

“Lance, I'm going to get you out.” He said standing up. There was a crowbar setting beside the tank. He had maybe 2 minutes to get out before the men heard and came running. He grabbed the crowbar and got ready to swing it.

“Lance cover you head.” Lance shook his head.

“Keith.. I won't make it back. “ Keith wouldn't accept no for an answer and he swung the crowbar shattering the glass spilling the water and the boy out onto the floor. Lance gasped as he was drug up by Keith his skin already raw from the rough-handling from before. Keith was shocked by Lance's weight. He was so heavy. 

“Keith It hurts” The boy cried but Keith kept going determined. He drug him to the exit and peeked out. If he could get them in the truck.. 

“Lance.. I have to get you into that truck. I'll need your help,you're not as light as I thought” Lance just nodded weakly.

Keith started towards the truck and opened the back door. He heaved Lance up into the truck Lance helping by pulling his tail in and once all of the boy was safely inside the truck Keith ran around to the drivers seat. By then he heard shouts from the men and saw them running out towards them. Shit. Keith turned the keys that were luckily left in the ignition and the truck roared to life and before another second passed they were barreling out of the driveway down the road. Keith heard a whimper with every bump they hit. Lance was trying to breath his breath raspy.

“Keith I'm so dry” he curled up in pain his fin dropping limply.

“Lance hold on dammit. “ His heart got heavy not knowing which turn to take at the fork ahead. Either he took the right one and they would make it or he would take the wrong one and Lance would die. He chose a path praying to every god he knew that it had been the right one.

“Lance..? Hey! Lance?” Lance wasn't responding and Keith accelerated and his heart soared seeing the familiar lake coming into view. Thank Gods. He slammed on the brakes and jumped out opening the back doors. He pulled him out the seat and drug him back to the water's edge. He stopped once Lance was fully engulfed in the clean water. He waited for Lance to start coming to life but he just laid limply in his arms. Keith shook the boy trying to wake him

“Lance! Lance wake up!” He cried and two eyes opened slowly.

“It's too late Keith. “ The soft voice thought.

“No no no, Lance you're here. “ He dipped his head under water hoping it would help once he pulled him up he was still gasping softly for air his body trembling.

“Keith.. I need you to do something in a second.” Keith cupped the boys cheek his tears dripping onto his face.

“Anything Lance”

“I can feel myself turning.. I need you to take me in and let me go.” Keith was stunned and looked Lance over. To his surprise he could see his tail had started falling apart revealing two very human legs underneath. As his tail disintegrated the boy turned more human by the second.

“Lance.. You're turning human?! I thought you were dying!” Keith said his heart jumping out of his chest but the look in Lance's eyes stopped all joy he had just felt.

“Keith. I do not want to live if I can not live here.” He barely got that out before falling unconscious. Keith hugged him tightly torn between what he wanted and what Lance wanted. There was no way he would let Lance die, this was his fault and he had to save Lance. He carried the boy out of the water and laid him on the beach of the lake his heart full of sorrow as the beautiful glimmery tail he had admired was barely remaining instead long slender tan legs took it's place. Keith took off his jacket and sat it over Lance's waist covering his new, very human bits. Keith watched as Lance's neck scales dried up and fell off and Keith couldn't help crying as his body slowly changed into that of a human. He had met the most mesmerizing creature then ruined him. Now he was nothing more then a normal boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance's eyes flew open as he gasped for air trying to get his new lungs working. Keith pulled him into his lap stroking his hair murmuring soothing words to the scared boy. His eyes were bright blue but didn't have the same iridescent effect and it made Keith's heart hurt. 

“Lance..” He said and the boy closed his eyes and a few tears escaped once he realized he was still alive and stuck in a human body. Keith hugged him against him tightly hoping to comfort him.  
“It's going to be okay. It'll all be okay” He whispered. It took a while for Lance's body to stop shaking as he felt cold for the first time in his life. Keith picked the boy up, him being much lighter now, and carried him all the way to his cabin. He sat the boy down on his bed before going to grab clothes so he could get dressed. Lance looked over his new body in disgust and Keith walked back in seeing the expression. Lance looked up anger in his eyes.

“Lance. I couldn't let you die. Not after what happened” Lance's face fell realizing he had no more connection to Keith's mind, he had never spoken out loud before. He touched his throat not knowing how to even form words. Keith was at his side wrapping an arm around him.

“It's okay, take it slow.” Keith said before turning to leave.

“H-how..” A soft voice came from the boy catching Keith's attention. He stared lost at the pile of fabric never having worn them. Keith felt stupid, duh. 

“I'll help” He offered grabbing the first article of clothing, a pair of boxers. 

“These are boxers, you wear them under your pants to cover your groin” Keith said motioning to his own groin area. Lance looked down at his own lifting the jacket and letting out a shriek.

“WHAT IS THAT?” He asked and Keith reddened embarrassed and unable to speak. Lance looked at it again and covered it up quickly not wanting to look at it anymore.

“I'll explain..that.. later. Just put your boxers on” he said his whole face hot. He showed him how tags were meant to decipher the front and back of garments and soon Lance was covered. 

“Next is pants, these are sweatpants, we where them for comfort.” He instructed Lance to lift each leg at a time slipping the pants up his legs. His really really nice legs. 

“There, now just for the shirt.” He lifted his arms up slipping the shirt over his head unable to resist how cute he looked with his hair messed up. Once Lance was fully clothed Keith held out his hands.

“Come on, I'll help you stand.” Lance shook his head too sacred.

“I can't.. “ he said his voice broken with sadness. He couldn't bear the thought of living like this. 

“Lance, please” Keith pleaded making Lance hesitate before putting his hands in his and letting Keith pull him into a standing position. Keith let him lean on him as he got used to the weight on his new legs. 

“Try to take a step.” Keith said softly moving aside giving the boy room to move. Lance swallowed hard and moved a shaky leg forward placing it in front of him. 

“I'm going to fall” He cried out softly too scared to move, he hated this.

“I won't let you fall” Keith assured and Lance took a deep breath moving his other leg. Before long he was walking around by himself having picked it up quickly. He stopped and leaned against the wall panting, his body exhausted from everything it had gone through. Keith helped him into the bed and covered him in the blankets.

“Get some rest, we will figure this out. Promise” Keith said leaving Lance to rest. He himself didn't sleep at all his heart broken after everything. Lance would never be happy again as a human and it was all Keith's fault. Keith pulled out a folded paper and unfolded it revealing the notes from the first day scribbled. He softly hummed it missing the soft sound that had comforted his mind and had started it all. He put his head in his hands wishing he could go back and never open his stupid mouth that night. Lance would have lived happily if he hadn't told people about him. 

The next morning Keith was up and about early making breakfast for the boy in his bed. Lance had been awake for a while listening he sounds not knowing what it was so he hid under the blankets. The smell made his stomach growl and a pang of hunger made Lance groan. He peeked out from under the covers and built up enough courage to get out of the bed. He was wobbly at first but he walked out of the room and found Keith making some kind of food. Keith noticed Lance and smiled.

“Good morning, sleep okay?' Lance nodded and sat down in a chair watching Keith.

“I'm making breakfast, hope you're hungry.” Lance didn't say anything and just watched curiously. Once Keith finished he set a plate down in front of Lance. A nicely grilled salmon sat on his plate. Lance smelled it and knew it was fish.

“What happened to it?” He asked poking at the charred skin.

“Well, as humans we can't eat raw meat and I thought you would like it.” Lance picked up the fish in his hands and sank his teeth into it and Keith watched with a slightly raised brow as his fork and knife were in each hand. Lance paused and his eyes dropped to Keith's hands noticing the strange objects. He sat the fish down and reddened a bit. Keith just threw his head back and laughed earning a small smile from the bashful boy.

“This here is a fork, we use these instead of our hands. Like this” He demonstrated how to cut a good piece of fish before placing it in his mouth and eating it. Lance did the same getting the hang of it.

“This way is much slower” he stated earning another small laugh from Keith.

“Yes, but it's cleaner. No mess.” Lance had to agree with that one. Lance was finished quickly and looked around his stomach still hungry.

“Is there..another?” he asked and Keith got up before plopping another piece on his plate. Thank goodness he made extra. Lance cut into that one as well and finished it minutes later. 

“It was good” he said setting his silverware down.

“Good, we can have you try more foods and see what you like, that'll be fun” he smiled and took their plates and rinsed them. Lance had an uncomfortable look on his face which worried Keith.

“Lance what's wrong?” Lance looked at him unsure.

“My insides feel like they're going to explode.” Keith asked him to point to where it hurt and he felt a sinking feeling knowing he had to have the talk with Lance now. And teach him how to pee.


	8. Chapter 8

“That's so cool” Lance said finishing up in the bathroom. “Way easier then before” Keith couldn't help but smile at his reaction to urinating. 

“You're odd, you know that?” Lance just shrugged. He felt a little better about the situation but missed his home so much. All he dreamed about last night was home. Keith saw the slight sadness on his face and needed a way to cheer him up. 

“Hey Lance. Come here” Keith walked over to the dining table and pulled a small photo album from a pile stacked on a chair. Lance came over curiously as Keith flipped through the pages before turning it to show Lance the pictures of the Grand Canyon.

“This may seem hard Lance, but it isn't all bad. You wanted to see the world more then anything and now you can. I can take you to all these places, the giant sand sea, the rain forests, even the Grand Canyon.” Lance's eyes welled with tears and he couldn't help but smile at Keith's kindness. He hadn't thought about the benefits of being land bound. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

“Thank you Keith, I look forward to it” Keith smiled and pulled him into a hug. Lance tensed waiting for his skin to burn and realized he wouldn't be hurt by their touch anymore. He wrapped his arms around Keith slowly enjoying the embrace. 

Keith was hard at working tapping away at his keyboard updating his work blogs while Lance watched curiously. Keith looked over to see Lance's wide eyes staring before understanding how little knowledge he had of the real world. 

“Come here Lance.” Keith said pulling up a chair for him to sit by the computer. Lance sat down watching Keith type in a few words. Keith tilted the laptop screen so Lance could see.

“These are videos to help teach you some things about how we live. If you click this button it will start the next one. “ Keith hit play and left the amazed boy watching videos. They were pretty much little kid videos but he didn't know what else to do. He left hearing the ones about sex ed and the body. Too weird. Lance could learn about himself on his own. Keith made his way outside to get some more pictures. 

 

Lance didn't realize Keith had left until he heard a knock on the door and looked up from the magical moving box in front of him. No, not a magical moving box, a computer. Lance felt proud with how much he has learned! When Keith didn't get the door Lance stood up to open it assuming it was Keith. The door opened revealing 6 men standing on the other side and Lance felt his body go cold It was the same men that had taken him. The same men that had ruined him. Their faces were shocked seeing Lance. Their eyes traveled down noticing two legs. 

“Well, isn't that a shame?” One growled grabbing the front of Lance's shirt pulling him outside.

“He's nothing more then a stupid human Paul!” One grumbled poking at Lance.

“Don't touch me!” Lance cried kicking out at him. The men grabbed his legs stopping the attack. Lance went to scream but his mouth was covered roughly and the men carried him down the hill.

“Throw him back in the water. He'll change back.” One said as they made their way down the hill towards the lake. 

“The other boy lives there too uh? The punk that stole you? “ Lance just shook his head not wanting Keith to get hurt. 

“Not that we would believe you.” Lance continued his struggle but was no match against the men. Once they got to the lake they dropped him onto the ground and planted a foot on his chest before he could run.

“How are you human now? “ One demanded leaning down making Lance shrink back, these men were scary.

“He isn't talking!” one complained kicking out sending a pile of pebbles into Lance's face. 

“Hey! If you hurt him we'll hurt you!” Another barked. Two drug Lance up and started pulling him into the water.

“Hold him down, he better turn back or he'll drown.” Lance cried out hearing their plan.

“No! I can't turn back!” He cried out in fear as they went in deeper. Where was Keith? The men didn't stop and soon were waist deep. 

“Please stop!” Lance pleaded before the men grabbed his head and they held him under water. The boy thrashed trying to get away. He tried screaming but his lungs filled with water. He felt so betrayed that what he had spent his whole life living in would be the thing to kill him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he never should be drowning, it wasn't who he was. 

“I don't think this is working!” One man cried bringing Lance up. The drenched boy gasped and choked trying to get air in his lungs. 

“Try again!” The leader growled from the shore and they dunked the boy under again barely able to hold him down.

“Hey!! You have 10 seconds to let him go right now!” Keith yelled seeing red as he walked down the shore towards the men.. He had gone home a noticed Lance gone and the door ajar and immediately ran to the lake worried Lance got lost trying to go home. What he discovered was worse.

The men pulled Lance up from the water at the threat and the three men on the beach whipped around.

“There's the ass who ruined our show!” Keith was pissed. The first one ran at him but Keith easily stepped aside sending his fist through the guy's gut making him double over before falling to the ground. Keith prepared himself for the second attack. He took the second one down just as easy with a fist to the face. Keith was walking up to the third man ready to fight but a painful scream from Lance stopped him in his tracks. The two holding Lance had the boy in a choke hold his neck twisted painfully in their grasp. 

“Don't hurt him!” Keith pleaded and while he was distracted the bigger man sent Keith flying with a punch to the face.

“Keith!” Lance called seeing the man coming after Keith. Keith groaned and barely covered his face in time for a boot to connect with his face. Keith was drug up by his jacket before feeling all the air knocked out of him. Keith fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. 

“Leave him alone! Leave him alone!” Lance was struggling against the two captors. Keith wiped a blood drip from his mouth and stood up shakily.

“You ruined him.” He said pointing at Lance. “You guys stole him from his home and changed him into that! And now you came back to ruin things even more. There's nothing here for you! There is no more you can take from here.” The man looked over at Lance disappointment clear on his face. 

“Well that just won't cut it. Boss is expecting a showstopper. “

“Well that's not Lance” Keith growled. The men looked between each other before letting go of Lance. They walked off picking up the two hurt men. Keith ran out to Lance who was just standing there trembling his clothes dripping. 

“Lance, are you okay?” He asked putting an arm on his shoulder. Lance looked over at him his eyes shiny with tears. Keith pulled him into a hug letting the boy cry into his shoulder. Keith couldn't believe those guys, putting Lance through all of that, he had half a mind to get the police involved. He couldn't if people knew Lance would never have a chance at a a normal life.


	9. Chapter 9

They made their way back through the trees and to the cabin Keith's hands holding Lance's leading him through the trees. Lance was walking slow taking in the sights not having seen much as he was being kidnapped the first time. 

“It's so much prettier then I imagined.” He loving the way the leaves moved in the breeze, he loved the birds most. He was envious of their songs. 

“I'll take you out, we can explore this place. Let's get you home first, I want to make sure you're rested and okay first.” Keith had no idea how we was going to introduce Lance to the real world, he had to make sure Lance knew his way around so no one would ask questions. He was worried for his safety being so vulnerable. He just wanted to hide him away and keep him safe but knew Lance had hopes to see the world. Man this was going to be tough. 

Once they arrived at the cabin Keith opened the door letting Lance in before walking inside and locking the door.

“If someone knocks, don't answer it. I have a key so I can get in. I don't trust anyone.” Keith said and Lance nodded understanding now. Keith crouched down in front of Lance looking him over. Other then being soaking wet and shivering he seemed okay for the most part. 

“I'll be right back, I'll get you some dry clothes” Keith got up to leave into the bedroom. He came back with some jeans and a t-shirt. Lance looked smaller but with a belt the jeans would stay up. Keith helped Lance into his clothes before starting to towel dry the dripping hair. Lance couldn't stop laughing at the feeling but let Keith continued warmth slowly coming back to him. Once his hair was mostly dry Keith tossed the towel into the basket of dirty clothes. He stopped hearing the faintest tinkle of a bell.

“Lance! I want you to meet someone!” Keith took Lance's hand and lead him outside and smiled seeing the same elderly women waddling down the road, her flower cart jingling. She waved seeing him and made her way over.

“Oh you have a guest!” She said before stopping staring at Lance her eyes wide. “No.. what did you do to him?!” Keith was shocked at her sudden aggression. 

“W-what?” he stammered as the old lady came aroud the cart towards them.

“How is he here? Why is he here?” She asked pointing to Lance. Lance looked confused and looked at Keith.

“I don't know what you're talking about” Keith started but her face held such a sadness it made him stop. She knew about Lance the whole time.

“You knew? About him? And you played it off like he was some fairy tale.”

“I lied to protect him. Did a lot of good didn't it?”

“It wasn't Keith's fault” Lance said standing in front of him. Keith felt his heart swell in pride at Lance's defense. 

“No one knew until he came along, and now you're.. you're.. well. Not you!” 

“It hasn't been all that bad” He muttered but was swiftly pulled into a hug from the older lady.

“I'm so sorry this happened to you” Lance recognized her smell and stepped back quickly.

“Wait.. you're the one who always visited me” He said remembering her now.

“You know her?” Keith asked. The old lady smiled sadly at him but nodded.

“She brought fish into the water for me. She's the only reason I didn't starve to death.” Keith couldn't believe the turn of events.

“Please, come inside. I have a lot of questions” Keith invited her in and she gladly came inside. 

“Would you like some tea or something?” Keith asked heading into the kitchen putting a kettle on to boil.

“Tea sounds fantastic my dear” She said patting Lance's knee reassuringly. 

“So, what happened?” She asked not understanding how he could have changed.

“These men had been following me when I visited him. They found out he existed then tried to capture him for their zoo or somersetting. “ Keith said bitterly at the thought of that night.

“I thought Lance was dying as I tried to get him to the lake in time, but instead of dying outside of water they turn human. Now he's here.” 

“That sounds awful” She sighed. “After the others left I felt responsible for keeping him safe.” Keith looked up quickly hearing her refer to the others.

“You knew the others?” She just shook her head slightly.

“I knew of them, I could hear them, so many of them, no one went near the lake because several people had drown there, I always knew it was them. They were ruthless heartless creatures. No offense” She added realizing one was sitting next to her. “Except Lance, he was the only one who showed interest in acting civil. He was banished after making contact with me and they left him to die. So I took it upon myself to make sure he was okay since it was my fault he was put in that situation.”

“Why didn't you come back? I was so lonely” Lance said wishing he had known she had come so frequently.

“I was scared to be honest, I knew your kind to be vicious well fed. I was afraid I'd look quite tasty to a half staved one” Lance didn't blame her.

“I wouldn't have hurt you.” He said never having even tasted human flesh, the thought grossed him out,. He admired humans too much. 

“He never seemed violent towards me either.” Keith added, “He definitely liked messing around with me though” He said looking sideways at Lance who just smiled bashfully. 

“Sorry! There isn't much to do all by yourself and you seemed so easy to mess with.” Keith brought in three steaming mugs of tea and laid them out. Each took their own and Lance looked at it skeptically before sipping it. He smiled enjoying it tremendously.

“What's your plan?” The woman asked referring to Lance. Keith sat back with a sigh unsure of it himself.

“I have been teaching him everything I can. I planned on taking him with me when I left.” The woman nodded watching the boy play with the tea bag in his cup with a raised eyebrow.

“Good luck with that Hun” Keith snorted softly but couldn't hide the affection on his face for the boy. 

“I'm glad you listened. He found a good one” Keith smiled at that.

They talked for a few hours before she had to continue on her way to town. Her and Lance hugged one last time as she was leaving.

“I'll visit again soon!” She was off pulling her jingly cart with her. Keith and Lance stayed up talking through the night Keith wanting to know everything about him.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith was folding laundry in his room getting ready for the new week. Him and Lance had been through so much over the last few days teaching him everything he knew, he thought he would take him to town and show him around. He was a little bit nervous but knew Lance would be fine. Keith turned hearing Lance walk in looking pretty damn good in a blue plaid shirt. 

“Hey,you ready to go?” Keith asked looking over at him. Lance went to stand beside Keith and took a shirt. He watched Keith expertly fold it into a small square and Lance tried replicating. Keith watched amused at his efforts before showing him how. Lance got the hang of it and helped fold the rest. He wanted to start contributing around the house to repay Keith or his kindness. He absolutely loved cooking and was awake before Keith every morning trying new things. Most were inedible until Keith showed him the proper way but it was great seeing Lance get so comfortable as a human. 

“What if people don't like me?” Lance asked as they were getting their jackets on. 

“I wouldn't worry about it. You'll have fun” He reassured before walking out of the cabin. The night was perfect and Lance was awestruck looking at the stars. They were his favorite part of the day, well, night. Keith halted waiting, not minding the view either. Except his eyes were admiring the pretty, tall boy who glowed under the light of the stars. He knows he shouldn't be interested in that way but he couldn't help it. Lance was gorgeous and so innocent which just made it so much worse. Lance realized he had been standing for a while and apologized hurrying over to Keith. 

“Sorry, I get distracted easily.” He said but Keith just waved him off with a smile. 

“Don't worry about it. Let's go!” He said excitedly. Lance fell in step beside him and Keith felt a warm hand slip into his own. He didn't comment but squeezed his hand reassuringly. Lance didn't seem bothered by the act and probably just did it to feel comfortable. His mind was racing with everything Keith had taught him about blending in with the people. They even had a backstory prepared for Lance. Lance saw lights further down the road and heard the raised voices of people enjoying their night. He never imagined he would be meeting so many humans in his life. 

“Just calm down, you look great, you are great, they'll love you.” Keith said seeing how pale he looked. It was cute how nervous he was.

“I know..I just. What if those men are here?” Keith had worried about the same thing, he wouldn't let them get near Lance again so he didn't worry to much. Keith stopped turning towards Lance and took his other hand looking him in his pretty blue eyes.

“I won't let anyone hurt you Lance. Never again. So just calm down and have fun tonight. “ Lance smiled feeling better. He was excited to meet people now that his nerves were going away. They continued down the road and were soon entering the buzzing town. It was Saturday night and everyone was out tonight. The streets were filled with crowds of people, mostly drunks at this point. Hanging twinkle lights hung around town twinkling like the stars. Lance wanted those in his room. Keith lead him through the crowded streets to the pub. Time to introduce him to good food and some good ale. The two took a seat at a table and Lance's face was a mix of fear and curiosity. The men around here were big and burly which was very different from the soft delicate things Lance was used to. It was amusing. They ordered some burgers and fries for their dinner. Lance was all for them declaring fries his new favorite food. Then the alcohol came. Keith wasn't going to get Lance drunk at all, he just wanted to have him try it. Lance sniffed it and his whole beautiful face wrinkled in disgust but he sipped it. 

“I..don't hate it?” He said taking another sip. Keith was a little surprised but gave him a smile. The two enjoyed their meal and didn't realize they had stayed so late until Lance was swaying slightly. Keith realized they were on their third drink. He decided to get the poor boy home before either were too drunk to leave.

“Come on buddy. Gotta go home.” Lance mumbled but leaned against him letting him walk him home. The town was still a buzz as they both made their way down the road laughing at the littlest things. Keith definitely had fun and hoped Lance did too. No one had even asked about him really. They all accepted him instantly. They finally made it home and stumbled into the bedroom. Keith laid Lance down who was a giggly mess. Bad for Keith Lance was a huge flirt when he was drunk. Keith lef the room to change into night clothes not wanting to sleep in jeans. He came back and stopped his eyes wide. Lance was half naked sprawled out on the bed looking up at him. Keith felt his face get hot spreading to the tips of his ears. Lance rolled off the bed and came over to Keith laying his hands on Keith's chest.

“Lance, hey, I think it's time to go to bed.” He said feeling guilty with how his body was reacting. Lance just grinned at him before wobbling back to the bed. He flopped down and curled up immediately falling asleep. Keith took a deep breath not knowing where that came from. He glanced down and groaned at the sight. He sighed before heading into the bathroom. 

Keith crawled into the bed trying not to wake Lance. It was as if he knew Keith just got there because he rolled over and wrapped his arms around his waist entangling their legs as he curled into Keith. It was cute Keith had to admit and just rested his head on top and closed his eyes. 

The next morning Keith woke up to the cabin filled with the smell of burning. His eyes shot open and he ran into the kitchen to see Lance trying to cook eggs. He sighed in relief that his cabin wasn't up in flames. Lance seemed so disappointed in his eggs. Keith came up behind him and gently took the spatula from his hands.

“Here, I'll show you.” He said and Lance hopped onto the counter and watched Keith cook an egg to perfection. Keith was honestly impressed Lance wasn't stuck in bed with the worst hangover of his life. The boy watched his eyes wide. 

“All done, try it” Keith held out a forkful of fluffy scrambled eggs to Lance who took it in his mouth making eye contact with Keith as he scraped it off and chewing it. Keith felt his heart quicken and tried to calm down. Lance did small things like that that drove Keith crazy but he was unaware how it looked. 

“Mmm.” Lance nodded. “I like them!” He said smiling at Keith who was turning a slight pink hue. Lance hopped off the counter and made his way to the table ready to eat. Keith took a deep breath before serving them both some eggs. Keith felt dirty for thinking of Lance in that way, he was like a child and Keith tried so hard to get him out of his thoughts. He kept his eyes to himself over breakfast unable to watch Lance stuff food in that pretty mouth of his.


	11. Chapter 11

Luckily Lance seemed unaware of Keith's secret glances. They were both getting ready for a day hike. Lance was preparing lunch having mastered the art of sandwich making. He proudly carried in two sack lunches before adding them to the pack.

“Nice work Lance” Keith praised earning a proud grin. Keith double check they had everything they would need and started getting his jacket on. Lance was already waiting by the door excited to go out. They had been hiking around the lake and they got farther each time before Lance got tired. He was walking and even running like a champ but his endurance wasn't at it's prime yet. He never needed it being weightless in water his whole life. Lance's favorite invention so far was Keith's iPod. He loved music and was always listening to his playlist. The kid could dance too. Seeing him dance you would ever guess he didn't have legs less then a month ago. It's been so long that seems unreal that he even wasn't human at one point That scared Keith because he never wanted to forget who Lance really was. 

“Are you ready yet?” Lance asked impatiently itching to get outside again. Keith hurried out the door not wanting to keep him waiting any longer. The two boys made their way down the hill enjoying the perfect weather today. The sun was out but clouds helped cool the heat from it. The breeze was perfect too. Keith had fallen in love with Ireland and would sorely miss this place. Maybe him and Lance could just live here forever and be happily ever after. Like that would happen. Keith watched Lance jog down the hill enthusiastically his backpack bouncing up and down. Keith had to run to keep up with the excited boy.

“Lance slow down! We have all day!” He panted finally catching up. 

“I know! I just have so much energy in me I need to let it out! Want to chase me?” Keith was confused but eventually understood he meant tag. 

“Sure Lance, I'll count to ten to give you a head start” Lance grinned wide and got ready to start running. Keith started counting down and Lance shot off into the trees. Keith heard his laughter getting farther and he was only at 5. He decided Lance would be gone by the time he got to ten so started early. He ran after the light sound of hi laughter but slowed down hearing it start to echo off the trees. He looked around trying to decipher which way to go. He spun around feeling a little lost. 

“Lance?” He called out hearing his ow voice echo through the trees.. The laughter had stopped which worried Keith. Either he was too far away to hear or he's hurt or something. Neither were acceptable. Why would he let him just run off into the woods like that? Keith sighed and decided to head inwards towards the lake. If Lance got lost he could find his way back to the lake as well. He heard the familiar sound of the lapping water as he neared the treeline. He broke out o the trees and stopped stunned seeing a butt naked Lance jump off the broken dock into the water. Keith felt his whole body go red and tingly at the sight. His ass was a gift from the gods. Lance resurfaced pushing back his wet hair before noticing Keith on the shore. He waved him over and Keith tried to calm his breathing as he waled over.

“I thought you got lost” Keith said trying to keep his voice still. Lance was naked,only feet away from him. This kid had no modesty.

“Nope! I thought you were chasing me” Keith narrowed his eyes not wanting to admit he may have lost track of Lance. 

“Come join me, the water is perfect.” Lance said smiling over at him on the shore. Keith reddened again but looked away. He sat his backpack down next to Lance's pile of belongings before pulling his shirt over his head then slipping out of his pants. Definitely left the boxers on though. They would dry in the sun quickly after he finished. He stood a the edge of the dock before jumping in. He came up and sighed at how great the water felt. Lance swam over to him not a care in the world about his nudity. 

“I thought we should cool off before heading up the other side!” He smiled “Or maybe we can just swim to the other side instead of walking!” He suggested. Keith's eyes widened a bit at the thought

“Lance, I am not a water person, I cannot swim this whole lake's width. Maybe you can but not me dude” He said looking over barely able to see the other shore from over here. That was a crazy distance to swim. He would drown after getting exhausted a quarter of the way across. 

“Lame” Lance huffed but with a small smile. He continued swimming around enjoying the familiar feeling of being in the water. He missed it but had really started enjoying his new found freedom. Keith watched Lance splash around enjoying himself. It was great seeing him truly happy after everything. Keith still had dreams of that night, the night Lance had changed. He would always be haunted by the destruction of him. He still felt guilty too. All he could do to make up for ti was to keep Lance happy with his new life. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Keith didn't notice Lance get close, too close. He was only inches away his head cocked innocently his eyes wide with worry.

“Oh, I-I was just thinking..about..um..” He trailed off at a loss for words. He couldn't keep his eyes off his smooth tan skin. He needed some self control. Lance leaned in closer an rested his hand on Keith's forehead. Keith looked at him confused.

“Lance, what are you doing?” He asked.

“Checking if you're sick. Your face is all red and puffy” Keith swam back a bit. “ I am not puffy! Or red!” He grumped willing his blush to go away before Lance found him out. Lance just shrugged and started towards the shore.

“I'm ready to move on!” He said and before Keith had time to turn around he was out of the water his whole body glowing under the sun and Keith couldn't look away.


	12. Chapter 12

The boys walked quietly back home after their long day. It was dusk and Lance was surprisingly still full of energy. He definitely had his endurance up now. 

“Can I make dinner tonight?” Lance asked as they made their way up the hill. “I found a new recipe I want to try” Keith smiled and nodded. Lane's cooking skills had increased tremendously so he was excited to try it. Lance grinned and practically skipped the rest of the way and into the cabin 

Keith went into the room to work on his blog while listening to dishes clank softly and pans frying in the kitchen. He heard Lance turn on some music as he prepared their supper. Once he finished his blog he came out seeing lance dance around the kitchen to the music, whisking something in a bowl. He even had a cute little apron on. Keith smirked and just watched him move. Lance spun around finally noticing Keith watching and held his hands out for Keith to join him.

“I don't really dance..” Keith started but Lance's look made him cave in. Keith came up as Lance twirled around him stirring some things in the pan. It smelled great so far and Keith was impressed. Keith watched the boy move around him and felt he may be teasing him at this point as he let his hands run along Keith's chest softly often.

“Dance with me” He said taking Keith's hands. Keith smiled as he was pulled into Lance who wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. He couldn't drag his eyes away as Lance moved with the music, his body sinking against his body causing a little too much friction. Lance wasn't aware of the provocative dancing, he was just feeling the music. Keith pushed him off a bit feeling his body start to react not wanting to freak him out. Calm down Keith. Calm down.. Keith wiggled his shoulders trying his best to play it off as dancing. Lance shimmied back to the stove flipping the contents in the pan. Keith took the small break to take a walk and will his heart race..among other things.. to go down. Lance's innocence about the whole thing was what drove Keith crazy. He must know what he does drives him crazy,he had too. Keith came back to see Lance dishing up two plates with an array of grilled vegetables, red potatoes, and a steak that seemed cooked to perfection. Keith raised a surprised eyebrow with how good the food looked.

“Lance, this looks amazing!” He exclaimed sitting at the table before Lance sat his plate down in font of him. Lance grabbed two glasses and filled them with some wine Keith had. Once Lance was seated they both dug into the food. They ate in a comfortable silence both enjoying the food too much to stop and chat. Lance finished first and started washing the dishes humming to himself softly. Keith shoveled the last bite of potato into his mouth enjoying the buttery garlicy flavor. This kid could cook now. 

“Where did you find the recipe for that? It was really good” Keith said coming up behind him and rinsing his dish.

“A guy named Gordan Ramsey” Lance replied with a smile glad he had enjoyed his meal. 

“Well you can cook dinner every night from now on” He smiled seeing Lance's face light up at that. 

The two boys decided to break out some board games after dinner was cleaned up. They decided on Monopoly since Lance could use the practice counting change. He was smart when it came to math luckily and had quite the knowledge. Maybe there was merschools down there. The game was about half through and Lance's eyelids were getting heavy. He yawned a bit and Keith offered to pause the game and resume in the morning. Lance agreed amd Keith helped him up and half carried the sleepy boy to the room. Lance fell into the bed pulling Keith down with him. Keith let out a surprised cry as he toppled over the boy who was now staring up at him. Keith could feel his skin prickle as he reddened at the position. It had been am accident, right? Lance let a finger trace Keith's jawline softly and Keith put his hand over Lance's stopping it.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly and Lance just smiled. 

“You have a really pretty face. “ He replied simply. He hadn't seen anything wrong with touching him but maybe he crossed a line. “Sorry, I didn't mean to make you weirded out.” He apologized.

“Don't worry about it, I just didn't want you to have feelings for me” Lance's smile faltered a bit.

“Why?” Keith wasn't sure how to answer or why Lance cared.

“It's just.. not right. I mean, if you did have feelings they wouldn't be real. I'm the only one you've met here and you could mix the feelings up and it wouldn't be fair to you if I returned those feelings because you haven't met anyone else to know if those feelings are real. “

“Oh” Lance said falling quiet. He wasn't sure why he was so upset over that. Yeah he cared for Keith but he never thought it was more then just friends. Maybe he had started liking Keith more then friends and hadn't realized it because he wouldn't be so saddened by that if he didn't care. Keith rolled off Lance and got into bed before turning hi back to Lance and snuggling in for sleep. He had to get the look of disappointment on Lance's face out of his head. Had he actually caught Lance having feelings for him? He was so confused but felt he did the right thing by turning him down. It wouldn't be fair if he took Lance's vulnerability to get a boyfriend. He did the right thing.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was quiet as they sat eating breakfast. Keith knew something happened last night between them. He hadn't been sure of Lance's feelings but the way he was acting confirmed he had started feeling something for him. Keith didn't want to hurt him but he also didn't want to limit him or change his views without him experiencing the world for himself. Lance kept stealing glances over at Keith wanting to talk to him but not sure what to say. He hadn't realized his feelings until Keith brought it up. He felt like he did something wrong. 

“I have a phone conference today so I won't be home for a while.” Keith said after the long silence. 

“Okay..” Lance said hating how awkward it felt between them now. “Did I do something wrong?” Keith took a deep breath shifting nervously in his chair.

“No, I just don't want you to mix up your feelings into something they're not.”

“Keith. I lived underwater. Not under a rock. We felt love, we dated and courted under there just as much as you do up here. Romantic feelings are not new to me. That's one thing I know how to do.” Keith felt stupid for thinking Lance was so clueless. 

“I didn't mean to assume that I just felt that you haven't been introduced to many people and I didn't want to limit your options.” 

“Am I attractive?” Keith looked over at him slightly shocked.

“Uh..Yeah. I mean you're definitely attractive” No point in lying

“Great, I find you attractive and you have the best personality and so much kindness so there you go. It shouldn't matter where I have or haven't been. I think things happen for a reason and you and I meeting was for a reason.” Lance finished and sat back watching Keith. Keith chewed his lip thoughtfully at his words before leaning over the table towards the other boy.

“Lance-” He started but stopped himself. Why was he fighting this so hard? He had been eyeing Lance for a while and now he was interested in him too. Keith sat back and smiled. “Then let's see what happens.” He said earning a small smile from Lance. 

Keith left to go into town for a meeting leaving Lance alone in the cabin, He decided to just put on some music and flip through the photo albums Keith had of all the different places he had gone to. Lance remembered the ones he would want to see too. Keith had planned on taking him with him back to his home which scared Lance to death but he was so excited too. He had never left the area let alone got on a plane and flown across the world. He had researched New York and it seemed so busy and crowded Lance wasn't sure how he would like it yet. If he was Keith he would be fine though. 

Keith ended up being gone all night and made it home around midnight. He crept into the cabin not to wake Lance. He ended up drinking with some friends and lost track of time. Hopefully Lance had been okay with it. He poked his head into the bedroom and smiled seeing a sleeping mound snoring softly in the bed. Keith changed into his night clothes before sliding into bed next to him. He snuggled up behind Lance laying an arm over his waist . His body fit against Keith's perfectly as Keith nuzzled into his neck breathing in his sent before dozing off The alcohol helped loosen him up enough to cuddle but he did not mind, Lance made a great snuggle partner.

Keith had woken up before the other boy and just watched him sleep. His face looked so relaxed and peaceful when he slept, his skin glowing in the morning light that filtered through the window. Keith stroked his hair ever so softly not to wake him. He could see the two going on so many great adventures together, he had found Lance's notes of all the different places he wanted to visit, which Keith would make happen. He owed him at least that. Lance started to wake and Keith quickly squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to get caught staring. Keith pretended to wake when Lance did.

“Good morning” Lance mumbled rubbing his eyes before pulling the blankets up more. Keith noticed he had a slight flush on his face.

“You feeling okay Lance?” He asked resting the back of his palm on his forehead. It felt warm under his touch.

“No” The boy groaned from inside his blanket burrito. Keith patted the bundle before rolling out of bed to put some hot water on for tea. Poor Lance had come down with a cold. Keith prepared the tea and grabbed some medicine before returning to Lance's side.

“Here, take these, you'll feel better.” Keith said gently nudging him awake. Lance sat up and took the cup of tea. He eyed the pills skeptically.

“Are you sure I eat these?” He asked not thinking the large white pills looked too appetizing.

“Yes, They're medicine to help fight your cold.” Lance sighed hating feelings so weak and trembly. How do humans survive stuff like this. Lance trusted Keith and popped the pills into his mouth. To both boys horror a crunch was heard and Lance's face immediately twisted in disgust as he sucked down the tea to get rid of the foul taste. Keith was tearing up he was laughing so hard.

“You're not supposed to chew them!” He cried out between his laughter. Lance sat the now empty cup down and a shiver went through his body. Never again, he had never tasted something so awful. Keith finally was able to compose himself wiping at his eyes.

“You just swallow them whole dude.” He said catching his breath. Lance narrowed his eyes at him wishing he had told him that sooner. 

After that Lance had snuggled into bed to rest away his cold while Keith worked on his laptop in bed next to him. His soft snores were comforting. Keith was working on an article about Sirens. He had video of Lance before he changed to refer too. He would never show anyone the video and out Lance but people would be intrigued by his 'view' of them. He could properly honor him without giving away his secret. Keith glanced over at the sleeping boy lying next to him. Maybe they did meet for a reason.

The sun started to set before Lance was up and walking into the kitchen. Keith was making dinner while Lance flopped onto the sofa in the living room. He was still shaky and weak but he couldn't stay in bed any longer or he would go crazy. 

“Feeling any better?” Keith asked seeing him come in. Lance just shook his head curling onto the couch. Keith felt bad for him. He's probably never been sick before and it must be hard on him. Keith brought over a large bowl of chicken noodle soup and sat next to Lance.

“This will help too. “ He helped Lance sit up and even helped him eat. The poor thing was too feeble to hold the heavy bowl. Keith made airplane noises every time the spoon neared his mouth. Lance took each bite gratefully enjoying the soup. The soup was gone before long and Lance did feel a little better with a goof hot meal in his stomach.

“Thanks Keith. Sorry I'm such a burden right now” He said meekly but Keith just waved him off.

“You're the sick one, you get pampered when you're sick. I don't mind a bit.”


	14. Chapter 14

Lance was tucked in to bed sleeping off his cold. Keith kept checking in every half hour to make sure he was okay. Keith decided to hit the sack early and crawled into bed. He never thought sleeping with Lance was weird since he had only one bed. But now he had to try and not get sick too or they'd both be doomed. Keith made sure Lance was bundled up in blankets before turning his back to him and going to sleep. 

Keith was woken up that morning to his phone going off. He groaned and reached an arm out fishing for the device on the dresser.

“Hello?” He answered it his voice heavy with sleep. He stayed on the phone for a while before hanging up. He rolled back over facing Lance who was still snoozing. His boss called from New York saying his trip had to be cut short. That meant he would have to take Lance home sooner. Keith got out of bed and started packing his backpack quietly. He snuck out of the cabin leaving lance to sleep in.

Lance woke up and stretched out feeling right as rain. Apparently sleep and medicine cured his ailment. He sat up noticing the bed was empty and Keith was gone. He walked into the living room and then the kitchen looking for him. He sat on the couch realizing the cabin was empty. He waited for a while then put the water on for coffee. A few moment later Keith walked in through the front door.

“Oh! Good morning Lance” He said setting his backpack down on the dining table.

“Morning. Where were you?” He asked pouring the coffee into two cups.

“I had a business thing. But I do have news. I got a call this morning saying I am needed back home sooner then I thought. We will have to leave tomorrow” The look on Lance's face was a mix of fear and excitement with a hint of sadness.

“Tomorrow?” He had known they would eventually leave but he never thought it would be so soon. He didn't want to leave his home.

“I know, I'm sorry but when the boss says I gotta go I gotta go. It'll be fine though, promise” Keith took his cup and sipped the contents. Lance stayed quiet and sipped his too. Once both boys were done Keith started packing. Lance didn't really have anything so he took the afternoon and sat by the lake. He let his feet dangle over the dock and watched the slow ripples spread across the water. He felt tears fall down his cheeks but didn't move to wipe them away. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to go back to how it was. He cared for Keith and his kindness but he was so scared to go out in the real world. He wasn't ready to be human. 

Keith left Lance alone knowing he was probably struggling with the news. He would just let him be to grieve. He had hoped he would be excited to go with him but felt stupid for thinking that. Why would he be excited about having his life torn from him? Keith went around collecting his things as the sun crossed the sky. At dusk, Keith started to worry about Lance seeing he hadn't come home yet. He grabbed a blanket and a flashlight and made his way to the lake. He made it right after dark and saw the figure of Lance in the water. He was standing looking over the glowing lake. Keith stopped a few feet back admiring the view. It was as pretty as the first night Lance had shone him. Keith grabbed his camera and snapped some shots of the illuminated lake. He walked up beside Lance whose eyes were fixed on the other shore, Kieth slipped his hand into the other boy's and entwined their fingers hoping to offer a little comfort. A small breeze blew in chilling both boys now that they were wet.

“Lance..” Keith started to get this attention. Lance snapped out of his daze and followed Keith out of the water. Keith grabbed the blanket he had brought and wrapped it around Lance. Lance thanked him and looked back at the lake his heart feeling as if it were tearing in two. He had tried so hard to come to terms with it but knowing he would probably never see his home again just weighed his heart down. Keith didn't know what to say so he just pulled him into a tight hug and let him cry. He did not want to rush things for him so they just stood in each other's arms for a while. Lance finally pulled away wiping at his eyes feeling a bit better after a good cry.

“Let's go home” He said his voice broken. Keith took his hand again and they walked away into the trees. The farther they walked the heavier Lance's feet got. He stopped walking feeling his eyes sting again.

“Keith.. I can't..” He whispered. Keith came over and brushed a piece of hair away from his face his thumb gently caressing hi cheek.

“It'll be okay.” He assured but Lance shook his head.

“My feet are so heavy. They won't let me walk anymore.” Keith came closer and to his surprise Lance was lifted swiftly into bridal style.

“I'll carry you. We'll do it together” He said and Lance wrapped both hands around his neck. He rested his head on Keith's shoulder as he was carried away. He knew he would be okay with Keith there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I love everyone's reviews and feedback! If you guys are wanting more Klance I just started my third FanFic called Black Lion Brew! Go check it out! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story too!


	15. Together Forever Below The Surface

The moon was high in the sky and inside the small cabin Keith slept all ready for his trip back home. Lance was laying awake with a feeling of unease settling in his mind. He heard slight whispers, the faintest of voices. He closed his eyes only to feel a warm sensation creep into his mind. He opened his eyes and knew exactly what it was. Lance rolled out of bed silently not to wake the sleeping boy next to him. He didn't bother with shoes or a jacket as he left the cabin. Once outside he took off down the hill and through the woods the whispers and sensation growing with every step he took. They were back. 

He broke out of the tree line to see the glowing lake laid out in front of him with dozens of heads bobbing in the water. His heart thudded to a stop seeing them. It was silent as one made it's way closer. A shimmering hand raised above the water motioning Lance over. Lance felt a pit in his stomach but walked towards his people. What used to be his people. They swam around the dock watching him. Lance crouched down on the dock and a head surfaced inches away. The long white hair flowing behind her as the moon reflected off her violet scales. She reached a hand up to barely brush his face. Lance felt tears threatening the corners of his vision. 

“Take me with you.” He whispered his whole body yearning for the water. The soft melody of their song filtered into his mind easing his unsettled stomach as he watched them swirl around sparkling in the moonlight. He looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him before leaning in slightly. He hummed the song softly half closing his eyes his whole body numb and warm. The white haired girl raised up resting her hadn't on the sides of his head. Lance leaned in until their faces were centimeters apart and the last thing he remembered were the piercing eyes and the sensation of hitting the water. She pulled him and they sank into the lake leaving only small ripples where they had been seconds ago. The rest of them joined them under the water their songs growing louder. 

Keith.

Keith shot awake hearing a voice tug at his mind. He looked around seeing he was alone in the room.

“Lance?” He asked getting up. He slid into a robe and slid some shoes on before going out into the living room. He looked around wondering where he had gone. He stopped hearing something, soft, but it was there. Keith was out the door in the next second his heart sinking. They were back He recognized the song playing at the edge of his conscious. It grew louder and more excited as he neared the lake.

“Lance!” He yelled his heart sinking thinking of him leaving him. He burst through the trees and stopped to catch his breath and saw the lake, lit under the moon, but didn't see anything different. 

“Lance??” He called. 

Keith. 

A soft voice replied and Keith made his way to the dock. He crouched down and peered into the water. The blue glow from underneath filled his mind and before he knew it he came face to face with Lance. His eyes just as dazzling as the first time he had met him. His skin glowing with his marks swirling over his body and his scales shimmering in the light. 

“Lance.. you're..” But he was interrupted when Lance lifted himself out of the water grabbing Keith's face and leaning in kissing him. Keith melted into Keith his head ringing with the songs of Lance's among other's Keith's body felt heavy but warm and his mind went blank as he was pulled into the water. He remembered seeing the water filled with shimmering beings as he sank lower into the lake their song seeming to carry him into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
